Finalmente
by GabrielleDeLaCroix
Summary: Porque él cumpliría su promesa. Porque, finalmente, él regresaría. Hasta siempre. Hint SasuNaru. One shot.


**Finalmente**

Tal vez habían sido días, o tan sólo un par de minutos; no lo sabía con certeza. Aun así, continuaba sentado al borde del lago, dejando que la humedad del aire lo mantuviese despierto lo que fuera necesario.

Vestía el ropaje usual de aquellos denominados como la _sombra _de la aldea. Aquel color blanco hacía juego con su, ahora, pálida piel. A su lado, podía observarse una especie de sombrero, similar a un _sakkat, _que lo diferenciaba de todos los demás _shinobis_ del país del fuego.

A su mente llegaban diversas imágenes. Era como si estuviese mirando un viejo álbum de fotografías; algunas algo borrosas, otras, nítidas como si se tratara del día anterior. El viejo columpio, los solitarios cumpleaños, el desprecio, el miedo y la desesperación. Todo lo que hasta hoy se sentía tan lejano parecía volver a oprimir su pecho como en ese entonces; aun así, sonreía. Era lo único que le quedaba.

Su meta siempre había sido poder dejar todo eso atrás; la tristeza y la melancolía, tal vez, por eso, desde que tenía memoria, soñó con convertirse en _Hokage._

Además, estaba ella, su adorada _flor, _la mujer que había amado durante toda su vida. La que cada mañana despertaba a su lado, recordándole que luego de cada pesadilla, ella lo protegería en sus brazos, besaría su frente y espantaría todos sus fantasmas.

Lo había logrado. Luego de años, había convertido su sueño en realidad... pero no era suficiente. Logró cumplir todo aquello que se había propuesto en su infancia, excepto una cosa. Pero ahora, todo cambiaría. Ahora, sería capaz de lograr aquello que tanto había anhelado.

"_Cumpliré mi promesa, Sakura, te juro que esta vez la cumpliré_" se repetía una y otra vez, mientras intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-_Dobe_.

El silencio fue roto por aquella voz, que parecía tan lejana, pero a la vez tan dolorosamente familiar.

-Sabía que vendrías –mintió.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eras el único que faltaba para completar mi lista –respondió el otro _ninja_.

Naruto sólo sonrió, ya no se sentía amedrentado ante al que alguna vez, fue su mejor amigo.

El Uchiha se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, sin bajar la guardia. A pesar de tener la seguridad de que su rival no se atrevería a atacarlo, no debía subestimarlo.

-Y bien, Naruto, lo he estado pensado y creo que te enterraré junto a Itachi, considéralo mi último gesto –continuó Sasuke.

-Como quieras, _teme_. Sólo hay algo que tengo que decirte. –Tosió ligeramente, su cansancio era obvio para cualquiera que lo viera.

-Espero que no te estés arrepintiendo ahora, _gatito asustadizo_.

Los ojos de Naruto recuperaron algo de brillo, también había visto aquella _fotografía._

-Hace años que no me llamabas así, es bueno volver a escucharlo –dijo satisfecho.

Sasuke levantó una ceja algo contrariado. Definitivamente, este Naruto, distaba demasiado de aquel que había conocido hace ya tantos años. Observó su túnica y sonrió para sí. Lo sabía.

Se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar tras la espalda del rubio, quien en sus manos sostenía una botella de _sake_ y un sobre algo ajado. Lo observó fijamente, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle; deseaba mantener esa imagen para siempre, sólo para él. Finalmente, le demostraría a todo el mundo lo que era.

-Sakura... Está esperando un hijo –mencionó, para quebrar aquel molesto silencio que crispaba sus nervios.

-Yo no soy el padre, por si te interesa saberlo –respondió con sarcasmo.

Naruto sonrió; al fin y al cabo, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo amargado de siempre.

-Cuando termines, debes entregarle esto en mi nombre, _baka_. –Estiró uno de sus brazos alzando el sobre que mantenía en sus manos. Tenía el sello del _Hokage._

Al recibirlo, los ojos del Uchiha se nublaron, algo parecía turbarlo. Guardó el sobre entre sus vestimentas y disminuyó la distancia que lo separaba del Uzumaki. Luego, posó sus rodillas en el suelo y rodeó el torso del rubio con uno de sus brazos.

-¡Maldito! ¡Empezaste sin mí! –exclamó Sasuke, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. -¿Y si no hubiese llegado?

-Sabía que vendrías, sabía que lo harías por mí –Suspiró cansado, y acarició el brazo del pelinegro con su frío rostro -.Aunque tuviera que esperarte otro día más, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías.

-Eres un estúpido... Naruto –Lo atrajo a su pecho, abrazándolo aún más fuerte -.E igualmente, eres el único capaz de esperarme y tener fe en mí. ¿Por qué mierda tienes que ser tan condescendiente?

-Si sigues hablando de mis defectos, arruinarás el momento Sasuke.

-Irme fue mi puta elección... no tenías por qué esperarme. ¡Nadie te dio el derecho a creer en mí! ¡Nadie!

-Eres mi amigo Sasuke... mi mejor amigo, mi primer lazo. Hice una promesa y debo cumplirla.

-Esto es una mierda... Todo esto ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! –El pelinegro estaba exaltado, toda su vida huyó de aquel momento, de volver a perder a un ser amado, de volver a exponer su corazón... Toda su vida, para nada.

-¡Por una puta vez podrías valorar que he cambiado! Que no hago esto sólo por mí. Sé que me he equivocado muchas veces, que has sentido que no te comprendo, pero dame esta oportunidad, la última, para que te des cuenta de que también es por ti –señaló Naruto.

El Uchiha terminó por posar su otro brazo alrededor del cuerpo del joven _Hokage. _Lo atrapó en ese abrazo por varios minutos, como si creyera que de esa forma lo mantendría ahí por siempre; como si el tiempo se volviera estático y le regalara un par de minutos más a su lado.

-Debiste haberme esperado... No teníamos que llegar a esto –reclamó el pelinegro.

-Era la única forma de estar seguro –se dejó abrazar -.Por cierto, si es varón se llamará Sasuke, como su padre.

-Eres un maldito... –Los ojos del joven se llenaron de lágrimas, lo cual no pasó desapercibo para el rubio.

-Quien lo creería, el gracioso Uchiha Sasuke sí puede llorar. Es una lástima que no pueda contárselo a los demás, aunque de seguro no me creerían.

Naruto logró girar su cabeza para poder mirar a su amigo a los ojos, mientras con una de sus manos intentó alcanzar su rostro.

-Cuando intenté traerte de vuelta, no tenía una razón, un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte –tosió -.Tenías razón, yo nunca tuve una familia y no sé lo que es perder a quienes amas, exceptuándote claro.

Sasuke acomodó al joven entre sus brazos, para poder escuchar mejor sus palabras.

-Ahora –prosiguió el rubio -, te entrego todo lo que nunca tuve. Aquello que perdiste... Sé que lo harás mejor que yo, serás un buen padre, _baka_.

El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio, verdaderamente no tenía nada que decir. Aquel imbécil lo había planeado todo; aquel imbécil lo haría volver.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, por eso has venido. Ahora compórtate como un hombre de verdad y termina con esto. No te elegí como mi _kaishaku_ por nada.

-Le has quitado toda la emoción. En la aldea estaban esperando una batalla épica, no esto. –Intentó sonar normal.

-Que se jodan ¿No crees? Además ya elegí a mi sucesor, dudo que tengan algún problema –agregó Naruto.

-De todas formas, no creo que sea necesario decapitarte, ya estás prácticamente muerto, _dobe_.

Naruto sonrió, definitivamente Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo amargado.

-Sólo te pido que cuides de Sakura y del pequeño... son nuestra familia.

-Porque tú y yo somos familia –agregó el pelinegro.

-Mi única familia –terminó el honorable shinobi, dejando escapar su último suspiro.

Porque así tenía que ser, uno de ellos debía morir en los brazos del otro; uno de ellos debía recordarle al otro lo que significaba estar vivo.

Sasuke miró por última vez aquellos ojos azules, ya sin brillo, ya sin vida. Se reflejó por última vez, para luego, con una de sus manos, cerrarlos por toda la eternidad, hasta la próxima vida; o quizás... la próxima muerte.

Posó sus labios sobre la fría frente, diciendo adiós a su propia manera.

Se levantó del suelo, con el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos y emprendió la marcha. Mientras, en un hogar de una aldea no muy lejana, una mujer de extraño cabello rosa ponía a calentar agua para un _ramen_, en caso de que el que ella esperaba, volviera.

Y así fue como, finalmente, Uchiha Sasuke regresó a _Konoha_.

-

-

-

-

Cualquier duda acerca de lo que Naruto estaba realizando, vayan a wikipedia y busquen el significado de Seppuku.

Se agradecen las lecturas.


End file.
